talisman_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Xi
Chen Xi is the main character of the "Talisman Emperor" light novel series. Appearance He has a thin and tall figure,with a handsome and firm face. History His clan was annihilated and they say it was because of him, and because of that, he is said to be followed by misfortune.He lived with his grandfather and his little brother, he worked as a creator of Talismans to be able to get food for his grandfather and his brother since his grandfather was very old and he was hurt so he could not work and his brother was very small and does not work to concentrate on the Cultivation. Later,his brother went to enroll in a school to improve his cultivation,but he was ambushed.His grandfather lost his life and his little brother ended up with his right arm paralyzed. Personality During the start of novel his disposition was eccentric and unsociable, and he was not good with words.He was a simple hearted young man. Novel Book 1 — Winds of Change Blow Over Pine Mist City (1-60) Book 2 — Slaying a Trail of Demons (61-89) Book 3 — The Path Of Revenge (90-163) Book 4 — Fearless Under The Heavens Part 1 (164-196) Book 5 — Fearless Under The Heavens Part 2 (197-323) Book 6 — 100,000 Leagues of Blood and Death (324-352) Book 7 –-- Reigning Supreme (353-432)959595 Book 8 --- Primeval Battlefield (433-549) Book 9 --- The Dark Reverie (550-935) Book 10 --- Netherworld Hell (936-995) Book 11 --- Immortal Ascension (996-1009) Book 12 --- Immortal Realm (1010-1540) Book 13 --- Ancient God Territory (1541-XXXX) Dao Arts The Inheritance of the Nine Flower Sword Valley '- Within the inheritance, it contains 49 Peak- Grade Dao Arts created by the Founder of the Nine Flowers Sword Valley as well as the Original Dao Essence which gave essence to the 49 Dao Arts.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/talisman-emperor/te-chapter-570[1] '''Godslaughter Burst '- An Innate Dao Art that came from the ferocious beast, Yazi,of the primeval times. Once this technique was executed, it was capable of condensing the essence,spirit, and energy within the entire body before causing one’s entire strength to double explosively![2] 'Eternal Dao Scripture '-The Inheritance of Eternal Spirit Mountain contains 5 moves: Armorbreaker,’ ‘Incomplete,’ ‘History,’ ‘Mortality,’ ‘Evermore’[3] '''Flare Godfist - Dao Art of the Netherworld that contains the Parameta Dao. This Dao Arts carried an innate restraining effect towards fierce spirits, yaksha, vengefull spirits, evil spirits, and other spirits and ghosts. Seven Moves of Judgement - Supreme Dao Art that grasped the profundity of Judgement Dao. Supreme Dao Arts of the Netherworld. These Dao Arts carried an innate restraining effect towards fierce spirits, yaksha, vengefull spirits, evil spirits, and other spirits and ghosts. # Yin Yang Division # World Judgement # Evil Annihilation # Good and Evil Judgement # Right and Wrong Discernment # Laws Exist in Everything # Blade of Order Skills Qi Refinement * Violet Sky Arts - '''Used to cultivate the Postnatal Realm to Congenital Realm * '''Ice Crane Technique - Used to cultivate the Violet Palace Realm to Golden Hall Realm. * Blackhole Void Technique - A Taoist Cultivation Technique used to cultivate from the Congenital Realm to Earthly Immortal Realm. Obtained from Bai Heng who found it from the secret realm of a Daoist Sect that was about to be annihilated during his travels. Every phrase within it was profound and unfathomable, but due to it being in conflict with the cultivation technique he used, he’d instead never cultivated it. Chen Xi switched to this after he entered the Golden Hall Realm from the Ice Crane Technique. * Grand Rebirth Technique - The essence of the Grand Rebirth Technique was within these few words, and the exact method of circulation was to transform the energy in one’s body into life and death qi before circulating it according to a profound diagram for 36 large circuits and 72 small circuits of circulation. At the bottom of it all, the Grand Rebirth Technique was actually a qi refinement cultivation technique. But comparatively speaking, it was even more obscure and miraculous. Life and death alternated and circulated, and it contained the profundities of rebirth within it.This Grand Rebirth Technique isn’t just a cultivation technique, and it symbolizes the inheritor of the Netherworld Emperor. Body Refinement * Universe Starslayer Body Forging Arts - Supreme Body Technique received from Ji Yu for passing Ji Yu's master test of the manor and obtaining the Divine Fuxi Statue True Body Brand. The Universe Starslayer Body Forging Arts is divided into seven levels. In the Violet Palace realm, it only has seven levels written with the eighth and ninth levels being determined by the user as a form of test. ** The first level: Refining the skin with metal - The Seventh Goldstar baleful qi is drawn upon to temper the skin.(Ch.14) ** The second level: Toughening the bones with fire - The Blazing Firestar baleful qi is drawn upon to toughen the bone.(Ch.20) ** The third level: Kneading the tendons with water - The Flexible Waterstar baleful qi is drawn upon to knead the tendons. (Ch.20) ** The fourth level: Tempering the muscles with earth - The Thick Earthstar baleful qi is drawn upon to temper the flesh and blood. ** The fifth level: Molding the body with wood - The Pure Woodstar baleful qi is drawn upon to remold the physique. ** The sixth level: Congenital Realm of body refinement - ''Once one arrived at this level, the vital energy and blood of the entire body would rise like steam, the qi and vital energy would run through the body like a rainbow, and one would possess tremendous strength capable of moving mountains. ** ''The seventh level: Violet Palace Realm of body refinement - ''Once one arrives at this level, a terrifying mysterious energy would flow out from between the flesh, blood,and periosteum — Shaman Energy! Relying on Shaman Energy,one could cultivate secret arts, divine abilities, and techniques unique to body refiners. For example, the Mountain Transforming Fist, Heavenly Transformation, Immovable Gold Body, etc. This level is split into 9 separate levels with the first seven being (in order): Fifth Earth, Second Wood, Seventh Gold, Third Fire, Ninth Water, Yin, and Yang while level 8 and 9 are determined by the technique's user. Chen Xi chose to use Wind for level 8 and Lightning for level 9 but these two are purposefully left blank as a test. If a practitioner of the '''Universe Starslayer Bodyforging Arts' were to fail to progress through these levels, the best possible outcome would be stagnating at Violet Palace seventh level, while the worst possible outcome (which Chen Xi nearly went through) is death by explosion. Cloning Technique: Worldmend Technique - This was a cultivation technique called Worldmend Technique, and its final objective was to divide a clone from the main body! According to what the Worldmend Technique stated, it was to utilize spirit objects of the heavens and the earth to condense a spirit embryo, and then utilize a secret technique to split the Soul Core into two and grow it within the spirit embryo. Heart Cultivation Technique: Immeasurable Virtue - It cultivated the mysterious energy the came from the Dao Heart! This cultivation technique utilized Virtue Energy as its source of energy, and its goal was to temper and improve the mysterious energy that came from the Dao Heart. According to the introduction within the cultivation technique, the realms of Heart Energy were divided into Heart Qi, Heart Core, Heart Soul, and Heart Infant. In the Mortal Dimension, the limit that all cultivators were able to attain was the Heart Core realm. Moreover, only a small portion of people were capable of attaining this state. After all, no matter if it was slaughtering great sinners or repressing evil and encouraging good, it was absolutely not something an ordinary person was capable of achieving! Soul Techniques: * Godly Illusion Arts '- Needs Perception Force to be used. * '''God Shaker Arts '- Needs Spiritual Perception to be used. * 'God Killer Arts '- Needs Divine Sense to be used. '''Fist Techniques: * Grand Collapsing Fist '''- A technique he picked out at the Exquisite Pavilion. After being improved by Ji Yu, it has three stages which are respectfully: collapsing a rock into beads, collapsing a rock into powder, and collapsing a rock into needles. * '''Grand Obliteration Fist - An incomplete Dao Grade martial technique he chose after passing the first test within Qian Yuan’s Treasure Vault that relies on the conflict between two opposing Grand Daos as well as the Obliteration Grand Dao to obliterate all existence. As the original maker never managed to complete it by lacking the Obliteration Grand Dao, Chen Xi has since adapted it to make use of the Yin/Yang and Fire/Water Grand Dao conflicts to utilize this technique. ** Earthly Obliteration - The first move. Utilizing True Essence, the Fire and Water Grand Daos form a fire and water vortex with different sucking forces on his fist which makes a force field appear on his fist. When it arrived at a certain limit, the connection and equilibrium within this force field would be destroyed, causing water and fire to collide, and the collision of two extremes would produce an extremely terrifying explosive force. Chen Xi stated it wasn't inferior to Dao Grade Martial Techniques, and it would be even stronger. ** Chaotic Obliteration - The second move. Yin and Yang Dao. has caused everything in the universe to be in chaos instead, and both living and inanimate things area in a state of collapse and disintegration! ** Infinite Obliteration - It was a type of extreme void that caused one's heart and soul to feel boundless oppression. Movement Techniques: * Divine Windwing Flight * Starsky Wings - The divine ability movement technique that relies on Shaman Energy as opposed to Qi. Sword Techniques * Chaotic Windsplit Sword Technique - '''considered to be a treasure amongst the intermediate-grade martial skill but even better after Ji Yu improved on it. * '''Oblivionwind Flowinglight Sword Formation - Contains two levels. The first uses eight high (or higher) grade yellow swords to form a formation. The second uses a total of sixty-four high (or higher) grade yellow swords to form an even larger and stronger formation to defend or attack. * Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture - A technique passed to him by Bei Heng when he saw Chen Xi trying to fuse 10 Daos into his sword techniques. It contains eight Daos of Sky, Ground, Wind, Water, Fire, Mountain, Marsh, and Lightning with sword moves for each. The reason it's so hard to master is because all of the sword moves can be combined in various ways. ** Xun Sword of Wind - Divided into nine great sword moves. Every great sword move has another nine intermediate sword moves, and every intermediate sword move contained nine minor sword moves. The sword moves are linked to each other and boundlessly gave birth to another. ** Qian Sword of Sky - Possesses sword moves that are lofty, like the heavens that cover the earth, unpredictable and vast. ** Kun Sword of Ground - Heavy and deep. and possesses continuous defense. It's the number one sword move in defense within the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. ** Kan Sword of Water - Like a surging stream and stormy sea. ** Li Sword of Fire - Raging and violent, scorching and overbearing. ** Zhen Sword of Lightning - Possesses moves that are like bolts of lightning that conquers all. It's capable of destroying anything, and its ruthlessness and speed was sufficient to rank at the first position in the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. ** Gen Sword of Mountain - Lofty and powerful like a tall mountain. ** Dui Sword of Marsh - Like glue that slows everything down with sticky energy of water, causing others to be as if fallen into a marsh and unable to struggle free nor resist it, and in the end, they would face extermination. So long as one fell into it, they'd be minced into nothing by endless sword lights. Divine Abilities * Eye of Divine Truth - The Divine Ability Chen Xi obtained from the River Diagram fragment that was sealed within the Martial Dao Sacrificial Alter. It has the unique ability to see through all things, and when used in battle, any concealment, disguise, stealth, illusion, flaw, and so on and so forth of the enemy would be seen through with a single glance. It also has the ability to almost achieve foresight when trained to perfection. * Grand Astral Palm - The Divine Ability Chen Xi gained from passing the first level in the Heavenpeak of Trials inside the Manor. Using Shaman Energy, forms a hand to attack or grab whatever the user wants. There are ten levels with the strongest seemingly able to destroy a planet and leave numerous 50 million km long rifts in space as seen in the vision when he was imparted with the ability. ** First level — Fifth-Earth Realm ** Second level — Second-Wood Realm ** Third level — Seventh-Gold Realm ** Fourth level — Third-Fire Realm ** Fifth level — Ninth-Water Realm * Starsky Wings '- The Divine Ability Chen Xi learned in the process of completing the second level of the Heavenpeak of Trials inside the manor. Using Shaman Energy, forms a pair of wings on the back allowing for travel of several thousand kilometers per hour and capable of teleporting up to 5,000 kilometers when trained to perfection. * '''Heavenly Transformation '- A Divine Ability he got when he killed the Sikong Clan's assassins targeting him. It allows the user transform their body to an enormous size that has a limit of 30km. It also allows the user to use other Divine Abilities. So far, no one has reached the limit in size. Legends say only Ancient Fiendgods could. * '''Deity Transformation - A Divine Ability that allows the user to possess three heads and six arms. It can be combined with the Heavenly Transformation Divine Ability to increase its battle prowess. * Middle Finger Transformation - A Supreme Divine Ability that he accidentally discovered in a secret realm(lost chapter), this skill capable of enraging and seriously inflicting mind damage to the enemy. Unfortunately there's no other purpose beside that. * Rippling Echo - A Divine Ability he got when he killed the Sikong Clan's assassins targeting him. It's capable of allowing him to clearly grasp any movement within an area of 500km. Moreover, it's also capable of disturbing the Divine Sense of others, causing them to be unable to lock onto his location. * Stellar Lightningform - This Stellar Lightningform was actually from an Exalted Bone of the Roc, and it contained the Roc's three great quintessence Grand Dao Insights of water, lightning, and devour. The formidableness of the Divine Ability was obvious from this. This is a rare Supreme Divine Ability. Its just the state of commanding a myriad of techniques with a single thought and causing techniques to flow out with a single word, and it's only a small technique of reconstructing the world. When this Divine Ability, Stellar Lightningform, is cultivated to an extremely high level, it's capable of condensing stellar vortexes formed from a myriad of stars outside the body. Thunder rumbled as it devoured the world, and it would swallow all your enemies. * Wings of Disruption '''- It was the ultimate technique of the Azure Phoenix Clan that shocked the primeval times. When one cultivated it successively, one could move 5,000km in an instant, causing a boundless expanse of land to pass by in the snap of a finger. One could fly up into the nine heavens and dive down into the nine hell's with a speed so swift that it wasn’t the slightest bit different to teleportation. Using these wings can make 90% techniques unusable due to using any of the five elements(Earth, Water, Fire,Wood, Metal). '''Daos Minor * Ground (part of Earth Grand Dao) * Marsh (part of Water Grand Dao) * Mountain (part of Earth Grand Dao) Grand * Wind * Earth * Fire ''' * '''Water * Wood * Metal * Lightning * Oblivion ' * '''Paramita ' * 'Sky ' * 'Slaughter ' * '''Star * Sword * Talisman * Yang * Yin * Devour *'Terminus '(has in his mind courtesy of a previous, now dead, Netherworld Emperor but has yet to start learning since he is not strong enough to protect himself from the Heavens) *'Obliteration' *'Eternal' * Creation *'Judgement' *'Samsara' Sword * Mountain Marsh Sword Dao - Combined from the Gen Sword of Mountain and Dui Sword of Marsh. * Lightning Fire Sword Dao - Combined from the Li Sword of Fire and the Zhen Sword of Lightning. * Tempest Sword Dao - Combined from the Xun Sword of Wind and the Zhen Sword of Lightning. * Tens of unnamed Sword Daos - From different combinations of the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. * Sword of Samsara Talisman Artifact Unnamed Sword '''- The Sickle of Slaughter was used to form the sword base is a little over a meter long and completely pitch black like ink. Its hilt is like a crescent moon while being long, thin, and strong. The body of the sword was pitch black without the slightest impurities, like an expanse of autumn water. The sword’s fuller was heavy and protruding like a mountain that had always sat ramrod straight on the blade. The blade itself was extremely sharp and like a cicada’s wing and suffused with dazzling and sharp lights that were bright as snow. * ''The Azurewood Divine Talisman'' - Occupies the body of the sword, and it nurtured the intelligence of the Talisman Armament. * ''The Crimsonfire Divine Talisman'' '- Occupies the surface of the sword, and it smelted off the impurities of the Talisman Armament. * 'The Yellowearth Divine Talisman' - Occupies the fuller of the sword, and it condensed the hardness of the Talisman Armament. * 'The Whitemetal Divine Talisman' - Occupies the blade of the sword, and it tempered the sharpness of the Talisman Armament. * 'The Blackwater Divine Talisman' - Occupies the markings on the sword, and it cleansed the flexibility of the Talisman Armament. * '''The Darklightning Divine Talisman' - * The Demonspirit Divine Talisman - * The Phoenixwind Divine Talisman - Equipment Storage Pouch(es) -''' Used to hold items, pills, money, etc. Seems to use the Buddha's Pagoda for this after he refined it. 'Violetgold Treasure Heaven Token '- A token that allows possessors to be able to obtain the highest level of service in any Treasure Heaven Pavilion in the Darchu Dynasty and acquire the most preferential price when buying treasure. '''Boundless Secretrealm Discovering Pearl - Obtained when he killed Su Leng. It's able to break open the spatial walls of places like secret realms and abodes. Buddha's Pagoda - A damaged Immortal Artifact he obtained during the Hidden Dragon Rankings when he reached the Oneness Realm within at the top and refined it by using the Nine Syllables of Truth Soul Suppression Runes he obtained from killing Zhan Kong. Can also be used as a storage device. Chen Xi has been told that he would have to take it to the Buddha Realm if he wants to have it repaired. Condemn Evil Brush & Netherworld Register - Obtained from killing Su Leng. Immortal Artifacts that originate from a now deceased friend of Fuxi that carried a soul fragment that saved Chen Xi when he was being attacked. This pair of treasures contains the aura of the six paths of reincarnation and purgatory. Teng Huaxu called the Netherworld Register the Infinite Book of Devils that had been passed for generations in his line of devil sects. The Condemn Evil Brush creates a cross character to annihilate all evil souls, bodies, cultivators, etc.in the surroundings. Colossal Copper Mountain (Destroyed) '- A semi-finished earth-rank Magic Treasure he got from killing the Roc King that's a 3km tall mountain overflowing violet qi, and it was able to form a gravitational field that covered an area of 3km. It makes one in the gravitational field like carrying a 150,000kg rock on their shoulders to increase the pressure they feel and cause them to move slowly. It was destroyed in his fight against Han Guyue. '''Sickle of Slaughter '- A pitch black sickle that contains some Slaughter Dao that Han Guyue used to comprehend his Slaughter Dao to Dao Territory. It ended up with Chen Xi after Han Guyue was killed by Ling Bai exploding four Golden Cores in a formation. It has since been transformed into the base for Chen Xi's Talisman Armament. 'Flaming Peacock Fan '- Quasi Immortal Artifact. This treasured fan was only palm sized when not in use, completely flowing with a flaming glow, and it seemed to be made of jade, yet wasn't. Ity felt extremely smooth when rubbed, and it was warm and moist, causing it to be extremely comfortable when held. The Flaming Peacock Fan is a material for creating the Immortal Artifact, Flaming God Fan. '''Saintslaughter Forbidden Sword - A dense blood coloured sword which had the syllable punish at its hilt. It contains monstrous and violent killing intent that could corrode ones soul. It was obtain by Chen Xi when he discovered a Yazi Corpse when he travelled to the Dark Parasol's Abyss.[2][3] 'Nine Profundity Immortal Wok '- The second Immortal Wok. 'Dao Calamity Sword '- a Chaotic Immortal Artifact that belonged to Evil Lotus, half of the founder of Nine Radiance Sword Sect. References Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cultivation Category:Talisman Master Category:Body Refining Category:Spirit Chef Category:Soul Cultivation Category:Main Character